I Couldn't see him, cause it wasn't him
by marluxiasflower
Summary: this is about something marluxia did to a new organization member, his so called best frend. did he really do it? did she make it up, or is someone messing with everyone's head to get what they want? find out. rated m for contents and language. enjoy!


_I Couldn't see him, cause it wasn't him._

The case 

A girl runs out of her room, crying. Her shirt was ripped at the sleeves and stomach, her hair was all ruffled up, and she only had one shoe on. Thoughts that she didn't want to remember flew through her head like birds flying south for the winter. No words came out her mouth, no emotions at all; not that she had them anyway. Axel was near by, visiting Demyx. He saw her, so crushed and upset, that he couldn't help but run to her, worried. " Paxne, what happened?" he asked, sliding down next to her. His arm reached around her shoulders, almost pulling her closer. She looked up at him, still letting the tears fall down her cheek. Axel had knew she wasn't like them, that she had half a heart inside her, while the other half was over token by darkness. " I… the he… but he wouldn't stop when I asked him to!" she shouted, holding herself. She wasn't making any sense at all, and this confused him. " Who did what to you?" he asked, still holding her. She turned, facing him. His dark green eyes made her feel like she could tell him anything, like he was really there to understand her… pain. " Mar… m-marluxia." She blurted out. Why was his name so hard to say? He was her best friend, why was she so, ashamed of him? Axel's eyes widened. " What did he do paxne? Did he hurt you?" he asked. She nodded, crying even harder. She rubbed her wrists, where he had pinned her down. " He… he raped he Axel! My best friend raped me!" she shouted, falling to the ground. Axel didn't know what to do what to say. He just laid down next to her, almost trying to absorb her discomfort. "It's okay, he won't touch you again, I promise."

Ugly looks were directed to him as he walked through Oblivion's hallways. Heads were shaken, whispers were passed, and evil glares were exchanged. He had no idea why everyone was looking at him like that. He sat on the couch, flipping on the TV. Everyone left the room, but axle. He was the only one who had the guts to confront him. " What made you think you could do that and get away?" he asked him, voice full of anger. Marluxia sighed, turning off the TV. He turned around, facing him. " What do you mean?" he asked. Axel looked at him, shocked!" how can you not know what you did you asshole! You hurt her! If you ever lay a hand on her again, I'll slit your throat!" he yelled, walking away. Marluxia stared blankly at him, confused. What did I do?

Paxne walked into the room and saw him. She froze, eyes widened. He turned around, looking at her. " Paxne, what's wrong?" he asked, so unaware. She shook her head, shedding tears again. She turned her head, unable to move her feet. He stood up, walking toward her. Her mind was telling her to freaking' move, but she just couldn't. He got closer; making her " heart" beat faster. " Paxne? What's going on?" he asked. He cupped her chin in his hands. She let him, and looked up at him. The thoughts were coming back, in short flashes.

He was ripping her cloak off her shoulders…

He was kissing her roughly, making bruises all over her body

He was caller her a " slut"

He was so… angry with her

He threw her across of the room, pinning her down against the wall.

" Don't touch me!" she screamed, finally getting the strength to run. He saw her go away, in an instant. Nothing was adding up in his head, and he needed to find out what was wrong with everyone, especially paxne. He walked to Demyx's room, know that he was the most non-violent person in the castle. He knocked on the door, hopping he was there. He heard ruffles of paper, then a thump. " Who is it?" he asked, not opening the door. Marluxia sighed, opening it. " It's me. I need to ask you-" " get the heck out!" Demyx yelled. Demyx had never yelled at anyone before, at least not like that. " What's wrong with every body?" he asked. Demyx walked over to him, pushing him out. " You hurt paxne! No one's gonna forgive you man! Not even me!" he said, pushing him out. Marluxia stopped him, holding him back. " What? I never hurt her!" he yelled.

Everyone in hearing distance walked over to where they were talking. Paxne was across the hall, listening.

"Everyone knows. Axel saw her come out her room completely messed up." He said. Marluxia wasn't having any of this, and denied it. " I never touched her like that!" he protested. He was pacing the doorway, enraged. "You raped her! She said it was you!" Demyx stated, looking down. " No, I'd never do that! Not to her! She's my best friend, I-" he paused, unable to finish what he was saying. Demyx looked at him, shaking his head. "But… she saw your face. I don't think she could forget the face of someone who did that to her." He said, closing the door. Marluxia sighed, looking at the people watching them. He walked in a different direction, avoided everybody. He ran into his room, and sat there, hoping this was all a dream.

" Can I come in?" asked a woman's voice. He looked up, starring at the door. " Paxne? Is that you?" he asked, wiping his tears, the ones he was never suppose to have, the one he didn't know he cried. " Yeah, it's me." She said, sighing. He walked over to the door, hesitating to open it. He turned the knob slowly. " What do you want? Come here to tell me what an asshole I am? To say how low and stupid I was to do that to you?" he asked, not looking at her. She shook her head. " No, cause I don't think you did it." She said. He opened the door a little more, letting her in. she walked in, sitting on his desk chair. She looked in his mirror, stroking her wrists. He came up behind her, putting his arm around her shoulder. " You know I'd never do that to you, right?" he said. She nodded, sighing. " I saw you, but I didn't hear you. You sounded different." She said, thinking about it again. " What did they say?" he asked. She looked up at him, sighing. " He called me a slut. I know you would never call me that. In addition, he did it so… forcefully. You are always gentle." She stated, taking his hand. He smiled. " Thank you, for believing in me." He said. He looked at the door, looking down. " If only they could see that." He said.


End file.
